We Need A Day Off
by SeetheRed
Summary: Calzona Fluff. Might turn into a collection of one shots.


Arizona looked up from her medical journal to glance towards the opening door, her face immediately brightening when she saw brown eyes and tan skin. She'd missed her wife all day. They haven't hada day off together in weeks, and the way things were going, it wasn't going to happen any time soon. If only they could see each other without one of them passing out before 9. When they did get some alone time, Sofia would begin crying and not stop until both women were too worn out to initiate anything. She loved their daughter more than life itself, but one night of uninterrupted quiet would be a blessing.

Callie sighed tiredly and dropped her keys on the counter. Her feet were barely lifting off the floor as she took off her shoes, the effort of moving and walking becoming unnecessary once she entered their home. She let her jacket fall to the ground, not having the energy to pick it up and put it away.

The brunette stumbled towards the couch, and Arizona couldn't help but smile at her wife's antics. She might have laughed and said it was cute, but Callie appeared too tired to take it as a compliment.

Callie flopped down on the opposite side of the couch and rested her feet in Arizona's lap, melting into the softness of the cushions underneath her. The blonde set her medical journal on the coffee table before taking one foot into her hands and kneading lightly to relieve any tension that might have accumulated there. Callie groaned in appreciation.

"Hi," Arizona said softly, her gaze concerned and loving. "How was your day?"

Callie drew in a long breath and released it slowly. "It was long," she cuddled into the pillows on the couch, "Too long. I wish I could have been here with you and Sofia." Her lips formed an adorable sleepy pout. Arizona wanted to kiss it away, but distance prevented it from happening, that and Callie's feet in her lap. So instead she continued her massage, listening to the tiny noises her wife made at each touch. That made it worth the effort.

"I know," Arizona responded. She remembered Callie's hesitance to get up from bed that morning. Every time the brunette began to move from the warmth of the comforter and Arizona, she would lean down for a kiss and end up dropping down again. It was an arduous process, one that the blonde was happy to participate in.

"We should rebel against Owen and take over the hospital, then we could have a day off together," Callie muffled into a pillow.

Arizona smiled, "For some reason, I don't think that would go over too well." She squeezed Callie's foot for emphasis.

"But he obviously has it out for us! It's been over a month, Arizona."

Arizona sighed. "I know, Calliope. Maybe we could talk to him and figure out a couple days vacation. We haven't had one of those since the conference." A light smile appeared on her face as she brought up their last break from the hospital. They went to a few lectures then locked themselves in the hotel room for the rest of the time. Best conference ever.

Callie gasped as her wife massaged a particularly sore spot. "That sounds like a fantastic idea," she groaned. Nothing sounded better than spending some time alone with her wife.

Arizona continued her massage a while before asking, "How are you enjoying your treatment, Mrs. Torres?"

Callie moaned in response and it took her a couple seconds to realize she hadn't actually said anything. "It's amazing, you're amazing, thank you, thank you, thank you," she said as she pulled her legs from Arizona's lap and opened her arms. "Now come here so I can kiss you."

Laughing, Arizona did as commanded. She settled against her wife's body, sighing at how comfortable their position was, at how great Callie felt. Even after having a long day, she could still make Arizona feel safe and loved. It was a gift specific to the brunette, she thought.

The blonde placed a few chaste kisses on Callie's lips, then trailed down the side of her neck and rested her head against the brunette's shoulder.

"What time do you have to work tomorrow?" Arizona questioned. She wanted Callie to get as much sleep as possible, and guessing from the amount of work she did today, she deserved it.

"Around 2, thank god, otherwise I would be a complete mess," Callie murmured into Arizona's hair. Her grip tightened around the blonde's waist, bringing them the tiniest bit closer.

The blonde sighed happily and nuzzled into Callie's neck. "Good, because you need to sleep, and I need to be in the bed with you to make sure that happens."

Callie chuckled, "That's the only reason you're there, right?"

"Well," Arizona drawled as she turned her head to look into brown eyes, "maybe not the only reason."

Callie kissed her nose. "I was worried for a second."

Usually at this point in their cuddling, Callie would start running her hands up and down Arizona's back, just the way she liked it, and eventually end up at the curve of her ass. Tonight, however, the hands remained still at the small of her back. The brunette seemed to notice the change in her own behavior.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I would so be groping you and having my way with you if this were any other night, but I'm so, so tired. I'm failing you as a wife," she was obviously disappointed in herself.

It's okay, this is just as good as sex to me," Arizona dropped a kiss onto Callie's collarbone, "but if it happens again, I might have to trade you in."

"At the wife store?" Callie snorted.

"Yes Calliope, at the wife store. I got lucky when I found you there, but if this model isn't working, I just will have to get a new one," the blonde replied, tracing her fingertips down the neck she loved so much.

Callie sighed, "You are such a dork," she kissed Arizona gently, nipping lightly at her bottom lip before pulling away, "but you're my dork."

"You love me," Arizona said, smiling.

Callie returned the smile. "Yes I do."

The blonde got up from the couch and pulled her wife up to join her. "Want to make out until we fall asleep?"

"That sounds like the best idea ever," the brunette confirmed, dragging her wife into the bedroom.

* * *

**AN: Might turn this into a mini series or something. I'm not sure.**


End file.
